Badass Newcomer
by Canary72
Summary: Clary is the badass new girl in New York starting at a new school. Reunited with an old friend, a certain golden boy catches her eye. She makes new friends but is still closed-off as a result of her conflicted past with an ex. Will she learn to trust or will she push everyone away? Will she let someone in? Or will she cut everyone off learnt to do in the past? Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **I'm new to this and this is my first fanfic, so don't judge too harshly but I'll give it a go and you guys tell me what you think! This may only be short but if you like it, I will write more in the future. This fan fiction is of our favourite shadow hunters cast in the mundane world. I don't want to spoil the story so I'll just give you some basic info for now. Clary is new to NY with her brother Jonathan (who is good in this story) and her mother Jocelyn to be with her new step-father Luke. They are the only people she trusts. A further summary is below. Please review and I will get back to you as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

 **Summary: TMI Fanfic. Clary is the badass new girl moving to New York and starting at a new school. She is reunited with an old friend and a certain golden boy catches her eye. She makes new friends but is still closed-off as a result of her conflicted past with an ex. Will she learn to trust or will she push everyone away? Will she let someone in? Or will she cut everyone off like she has learnt to do in the past?**

Clary PoV

Clary Morgenstern woke up to an insistent buzzing in her head. Wait, no never mind, it was just her alarm. She slammed her hand down on the annoying piece of metal and it instantaneously crumbed underneath her grip. Oops. That's the third day in a row. Clary was definitely not a morning person and it probably didn't help that she took those self-defence classes either.

She groaned and stumbled over to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. It was the first day at Alicante State High School. She had moved to New York a week ago with her older brother, Jonathon and her Mum, Jocelyn to live with her step-father Luke. Her real Dad, Valentine died when she was six. It was just an added bonus that moving away from Florida meant moving away from her ex, Sebastian. She still had nightmares about him.

She shook the thought from her head. She would not have another breakdown. Not now. She tried to tame the red rats nest she called hair but eventually gave up and just let it fall in its messy, natural ringlets. She applied some light makeup to her face. Just some mascara and eyeliner to make her bright emerald eyes pop. She stumbled around the boxes of her art supplies, into her closest and pulled on the first clothes she saw. Her outfit consisted of a grey Fallout Boy T-shirt, some ripped skinny jeans and her favourite pair of combat boots with a slight heel. As much as she hated wearing heels, let's face it, she was already short enough at only 5 foot 2. She grabbed her favourite leather jacket and bounded down the hall.

"Morning," she greeted her Mother and Luke as she grabbed an apple and poured herself a coffee. Black with 2 sugars. Whenever anyone asks how she likes her coffee they always get the same reply. _Black, like my soul._

"Morning Clare-Bear. Ready for your first day?" Luke asks raising an eyebrow. I am immediately jealous. I wish I could lift just one eyebrow but it just looks constipated. It's one of my pet peeves. I just groan in reply. We make small talk for a few minutes until I catch sight of the clock. 8:37.

"Jonathon! Hurry up, we're going to be late! If you don't come down right this instant, I will tell the school all of your embarrassing stories and you won't be able to get a girlfriend!" I smile evilly to myself as I hear a cry from upstairs.

Two minutes later and he comes rushing into the room, his white blond hair a mess and shrugging on a leather jacket. We shout goodbye and grab our keys. Jon jumps into his red and black convertible mustang while I slide my helmet and pull the clutch on my Harley, ready for the race to school. I should mention my mother is a famous artist. It means we have money to spare.

My Harley is my most prized possession. You touch it and I kill you. And believe me, I am more than capable. It was a birthday present when I turned 16. I loved the rush of adrenaline as I rode and the feel of the wind in my hair. It made me feel invincible. Riding such a kick-ass bike also helped with the badass image I had created for myself. I arrived at the school and pulled into an empty parking lot and seconds later my brother pulled up beside me. It was only when I removed her helmet that I noticed the crowd gathering around them.

Everyone was staring at them, except it wasn't because they were new meat. The boys were staring at her with lust while the girls seemed jealous. Clary smirked. She knew that she was pretty and she wasn't afraid to hide it. The stares her brother was getting, on the other hand were challenging, like the boys were sizing him up while the girls were practically drooling. Jon was hot, just as Clary was. It wasn't their fault they had good genes. The two of them smirked and linked arms. The crowd instantly parted as they made their way to the huge gothic building in front of them to pick up their timetables. This was going to be interesting.

 **So what did you think? Did you like it? Review if you want more! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,  
So… long time no see?  
Look, I'm sorry for not posting for so long, but whatever, you don't want to hear excuses.  
Thank you all for the comments, feedback and love, it is truly astounding.  
I can't remember if I gave you guys a little intro about me in the last chapter, so sorry if I already gave you one, but anyway, you can skip this if you want but…  
I'm cautious about putting my real name up, so u can call me canary if you want. I'm 15, and I live in a small town in Australia (So sorry if any of the American references are incorrect, any feedback is welcome :) ). I just started 11th grade, and I'm studying math methods, English, legal studies, biology and physics. I also traded one of my subjects, chemistry, for studying one university subject. So basically, I've already started my uni degree… at 15… yea, so, I'm busy. Very busy. I recently just quit gymnastics so that I have more time for it, but I'm still coaching little kids, and that makes me happy.  
I know a lot of you probably want to know my take on the bushfires that are going on, know that you know I'm Aussie. It's a terrible thing that's happening with all these fires and I'm really glad that so many people are donating. However, the bushfires aren't the only thing that's happening in Australia at the moment. We've been in a massive drought for a while now, and a lot of us are really suffering. A lot of us are down to minimal water, but its worse for the farmers, who are having to shoot their cattle and are really struggling.

But anyway, enough with the sad and introductory stuff. Lets get down to what you guys are waiting for. Fist things first:  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.  
\- Also, I'm only gonna do one of those for the whole story (can't remember if I did one for the first chapter, but this counts for that too)  
Alrighty, here you go… enjoy x

As Clary and Jonathon wondered down the halls everyone stopped and stared. She could hear the whisperings about the two of them.

"Wow, she is, like, super pretty."

"Do you think either of them are single, I mean, you know I could, like, swing either way?"

"Who are they?"

"Damn, he is smoking!"

"That is one fine ass."

Pervs, Clary thought as they made her way to the office. That's not to say she didn't like the attention though. It was flattering after all. They finally reached the office and once they stepped inside, were greeted by a familiar face. Their step-aunt, Amatis.

"Clary! Jonathon! Ready for your first day?" she laughed when the two of them groaned.

"Not really, but it is what it is. And anyway, someone's got to show these losers who's boss." Jon replied with a smirk. He was answered with a light, playful slap on the head and a firm behave from Amatis while I just laughed at his face, which showed mock hurt.

We collected our schedules and headed to class. Jon was a senior, being 18 and we didn't have any of the same classes. While he wandered off in the direction of his French class, I examined my timetable.

Math methods, English, Lunch, Chemistry, Art, Lunch, Music, Physical Education.

This is gonna be one hell of a day.

All of a sudden, I feel a tap on my shoulder. Tense, I spin around and is greeted by the most exotic looking person I have ever seen. He is of an Asian build, with the most curious yellow cats eyes. They must be contacts, I tell myself. He is wearing a long sleeved, violet top made of silk and black skinny jeans. He matched them with a glittery black pair of brogues and a few necklaces. His hair is spiked up in all different directions and the ends are dyed a similar shade to his top. He certainly different to everyone else I have seen at this school so far but that's not even the craziest bit about him. He is covered head to toe in glitter. Huh.

I am shook out of my trance when he holds his hand out for me to shake.

"My magnificent self is called Magnus Bane," he announces as he instead brings my hand to his lips and lays a delicate kiss against my knuckles. "And you are?"

"Clary. Clary Morgenstern." I tell him.

"I couldn't help but seethat you seem to be new here? I was wondering if you might have needed a bit of help? You seemed a tad bit confused when you were looking at your timetable earlier." The boy - who I now know as Magnus - explains to me. I accept his offer gratefully and show him the piece of paper in my hand.

"You, my dear, have math methods with Starkweather first up." Then he turns and walks down the hall and I rush to follow him. He comes to a stop outside a classroom, just as the bell rings. I thank him for his help and tell him I will see him around before adjusting my leather jacket and bracing myself for the first class of a new year at a new school. I walk inside the classroom and instantly all eyes are on me.

"Hi, I'm Clary Morgenstern. I'm new here." I address the teacher. He is an older man in a tweed suit and glasses. He had wrinkles in the corners of his eyes from smiling seemed intimidating, yet kind.

"Ah, yes. Miss Morgenstern. I was told we would be receiving a new student. Please give us all a short introduction about yourself." Mr Starkweather says not unkindly.

"Hey guys, my name is Clary Morgenstern. I'm sixteen and just moved here from Florida with my Older brother, mum and stepdad. I'm an artist and my hobbies include that, self-defence and watching movies. So yeah… that's me." I say to the class. There are a few replies of hey then Mr Starkweather directs me to an empty seat in the middle row next to a gorgeous girl with long raven hair, dark eyes and fair skin. She turns to me once I sit down.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but my friends call me Izzy." she smiles and whispers to me as the class resumes.

"Hey, I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, but my friends call my Clary." I reply, smiling back.

"I love your jacket! You should come sit with me and my friends at lunch, I have a feeling that you and I will be pretty good friends."

"What kind of person would I be to refuse? Thanks" I reply. I think I'm going to like this girl.

I open my sketchbook and begin to draw the beach back home in Florida. I've already learnt the stuff Sir is explaining and I'm feeling homesick already. I get lost in my art and soon enough Izzy is dragging me down the hallway to the next class, which we share, English. Miss Gray is nice and pretty, with long brown hair and stormy blue eyes. Since it's the first day of school she just let's us read for the lesson, so I pull out my old copy of a Tale of Two Cities.

Soon enough, the bell is ringing, yet again, and Izzy and I head to the Cafeteria. We meet up with Jon in the hallway and I introduce them as Izzy leads us to a table filled with people. I recognise Magnus as we sit down. He is sitting next to a tall boy, who looks almost identical to Izzy with dark hair but piercing blue eyes instead. On Magnus' other side is a nice looking tanned girl with curly, dark hair, holding hands with a good looking boy with brown hair.

Jon, Izzy and I sit across from them along with a nerdy looking boy with brown hair, brown eyes, glasses and a gamer shirt on. He seems extremely familiar but I can't place why. Then Izzy introduces us.

"Guys, this is Clary and Jon. They just moved here from Florida. You already know Magnus, Clary. And this is my brother Alec," Oh that's why they look alike. "My friend Maia," the girl with the curly hair, "And her boyfriend Jordan." Maia and Jordan both say hi, while Alec just nods his head. She goes to introduce the familiar looking boy just as I figure out who he is.

"This is my boyfriend-" I cut her off and say "Simon Lewis." at the same time as Jon says "Rat face." I just glare at Jon, who looks amused. Simon and the other look simply confused. I giggle at their reactions.

"Jon, don't call him that, and Si, I am offended that you don't remember me. All those years in elementary school wasted." I say a little wistfully and a little sarcastically. Simon still looks confused. After a minute that turns to shock as he realises who I am.

I am suddenly engulfed in a hug. I giggle and embrace him. I look around and everyone just looks even more confused while Jon just rolls his eyes and continues eating. Simon and I pull apart and he watches my face, as if he's trying to see if I was really there. Then I remember something.

"Wait. Woah, woah, woah. Izzy, did you say he was your boyfriend? Si, how on Earth did you manage to land a girl as stunning as Iz?" I ask, partly teasing, party genuinely curious.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny Clare-Bear. And to be honest, I still have no idea myself."

"Will someone please explain what is going on? How do you two know each other?" Izzy buts in and I'm reminded I still haven't explained. I'm still shocked to see him myself.

'Clary and I were best friends in elementary school." He explains. "That is until I moved here after my sister, Rebecca's death, and we lost contact." He has a sad, far off look on his face as he finishes his sentence.

After a slight pause, conversation breaks out again. I learn that Izzy and Alec have a younger brother, Max, who is a bit of a nerd and likes anime, as well as another adopted brother, who is Jon's age and, according to them, a complete asshat and a player. Alec and Magnus have been dating for a year now, while Izzy and Simon have been dating three months. Maia and Jordan are both only child's and have been dating for two years now.

Soon enough though, lunch is almost over and we all head off to reach our next class in time.

As the halls clear out I get lost in thought, thinking about the new friends I've made and how glad I am to have moved here. New York is … lets just say a little different to Florida. It's busier, and cloudier and most importantly, away from Sebastian. I shiver at the thought of him as I turn a corner, looking at my feet.

Then suddenly, I'm on the floor and I can feel my head bruising. What just happened?

What do you guys think happened? Let me know.  
Also, any feedback is greatly appreciated Canary xx 


End file.
